It is known that costly and complex adjustments have to be carried out in internal combustion engines. This very frequently involves adjustment devices which have two or more setting parameters available to them in order to obtain a setpoint value of a control parameter. For example, reference is made here to the charge pressure of an internal combustion engine which is exhaust-gas-turbo-supercharged in multiple stages, wherein this charge pressure can be influenced by means of appropriate settings either at the waste gate of the high-pressure turbocharger or at the waste gate of the low-pressure turbocharger.
A disadvantage with the known adjustment devices is that they are usually embodied in the form of complex PID controllers and/or characteristic diagrams. This leads to a situation in which the relationships between the desired control parameter and the corresponding at least two setting parameters have to be previously verified and/or produced in a costly way. This can be done only if costly test series are carried out on test internal combustion engines or on real vehicles. In particular, this leads to a large expenditure of time, a high cost outlay and a correspondingly high level of wear of the test internal combustion engines or test vehicles.